Love Wars
by chipmunkgirl01
Summary: Alvin loves Brittany. Brittany loves someone else. Alvin already has a girlfriend. Why does it have to be so complicated?


**Love Wars**

**This story has been stirring in my mind for days, but I never had the time to write it.**

**But Now I do! **

**Read On!**

Alvin walked through the doors of West Eastman High with his new girlfriend on his arm. This was his fifth in two weeks, and he was sure she was the one.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" she asked him.

"Well Elena, they must have never seen such a beautiful girl like you."

Elena smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You are so sweet. I gotta go; I have a history final to study for. Wish me luck!" With that, she walked away, giving him a flirty wave while walking.

Alvin turned in the other direction, and saw his best gal friend, Brittany. _'Let the games begin'_

Brittany was applying lip-gloss in the mirror on the locker door when suddenly the locker slammed shut.

"Hello Britt! How is your morning so far?" Alvin said with a cheerful tone.

Brittany looked at him as if he was crazy. "Okay, I guess. Why are you so happy this morning? Did you have extra breakfast cereal in your sugar this morning?"

"I think you meant-"

"No I said it right."

Alvin wanted to respond to that comment, but he remembered the reason he came over.

"The reason I'm so happy is because of my new girlfriend, Elena. She is so pretty. And smart, and she has nice eyes, and a nose, and some hair-"

"Glad to know she's anatomically correct." Brittany commented.

"Why are you so jealous?"

"I don't know Alvin, maybe it's because I'm secretly in love with you but I'm afraid to admit my true feelings."

"Really?"

"No. it's called sarcasm read a book."

She then walked away, only to be followed by him.

"Britt, we've known each other since we were five. Try to tell me you have NEVER had ANY kind of crush on me." He stared into her eyes with intensity, as if he really needed to know.

"Well, I…"

"BRITTANY!" she turned around, only to be greeted by her boyfriend, Anthony. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, which made Alvin's stomach do flips.

'_Why is this happening? Why do I feel like this? I don't even like her. Do I?_ Alvin thought to himself.

"Hey Al, taking care of my girl for me?" Anthony did a handshake with Alvin, and then redirected his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Hey, I gotta go." Alvin walked away, not giving anyone time to react.

'_What's up with him? Isn't he happy with his girlfriend?'_

Brittany talked to Anthony until the bell rung for the next class. She went to biology, a class she had with Alvin. Actually, he's her lab partner. Today, they were making a chemical reaction.

"Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? This morning you were all happy, now you're walking around like a zombie or something? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Britt can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

Brittany was confused at first. "Okay."

"Let's say you've known this guy since elementary school. And now, you're both in High School. You and him both have steady relationships with two amazing people. But then, this guy starts having feelings for you, and he told you how he feels. What would you do?"

"Well, it depends on my relationship with these two guys. I mean, I might have known this guy for most of my life, but it doesn't mean I feel the same way about him."

"Oh," Alvin said with a disappointed voice.

"But if me and him had a strong relationship, and had chemistry for a long time, we might make it work."

"Really?" Alvin replied. Brittany shook her head. The bell rang and everybody grabbed their stuff and left the class.

"Britt, come over to my house after school, I have to tell you something."

"Um… okay."

Alvin ran out the classroom, with the smile returning on his face.

Brittany came over Alvin's house like he told her to after school.

"So what did you need to tell me?"

Alvin was wearing his nerves on his sleeves. He felt the sweat rolling down his face. Alvin has never been this nervous in his entire life.

"Alvin, you okay?"

"Yeah Britt, I've never been better. Do you remember when I asked you that hypothetical question?"

"Yes."

"Well, it wasn't hypothetical Brittany. I asked you that because I wanted to know how you would feel if I told you I loved you."

Brittany fell silent for a good 5 minutes. Alvin didn't like her reaction at all.

"Britt, I know you think that it could never work between us, but if you just give it a shot-"

"Alvin. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way."

"What?"

"I love Anthony."

Alvin looked as if he was going to burst into tears. "Why do you love him Britt? You've only known him for 3 weeks! You've known me for your whole life!"

"He gets me."

"No one gets you better than I do! I never wanted to tell you this but, I heard him talking in the locker room. He's just using you. He said as soon as you give it up, he'll just leave you. He doesn't care, Britt. He just wants to say he slept with THE Brittany Miller."

"WHY ARE YOU LYING ON HIM! ANTHONY WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME! HE LOVES ME! UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE! NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Brittany stormed out the house, slamming the door behind her. Leaving Alvin, watching the love of his life disappear for good…

**There it is! **

**I will be updating this story regularly along with my other one.**

**R&R!**

**YachAchaLater!**


End file.
